


In Her Arms You Will Never Starve

by im_dissociating



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, I like really fluffy stuff tho, Kinda, Light Angst, Out of Character, Please Don't Hate Me, Slow Burn, age gap, help my why is there no other fics for this pairing, very out of character just wanna warn again bc of the pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im_dissociating/pseuds/im_dissociating
Summary: After first meeting at the party Randulph is curious and intrigued about just who Yoo Shin-Ae is.(Title is from a song of the same name by Copeland!)
Relationships: Yoo Shin-ae/Hirahara Randulph
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is only my second attempt at fic writing so please have patience with me ;-; I've seen no other content for this pairing so I just decided to write something myself? I figure that this is a problematic pairing so if you're not interested in either this pairing or the age gap then please don't read!  
> If you're reading this, thank you! Have a good day <3

“Do you mind?”  
If Randulph was honest, this was certainly a first for him.  
He looked down at the young lady currently kneeling on the floor at his feet.  
“You’re standing on a piece of paper that belongs to me. So, could you move your foot?”  
He swiftly moved his foot, uncovering the aforementioned note and he was filled with curiosity. It was clear that the woman clearly didn’t know who he was or wasn’t used to this environment seeing that she hardly gave him any notice. Randulph called service over to clean up the mess that still lay on the floor and decided to address the situation at hand. He wanted some answers from his son.  
“Care to explain what happened?”  
As suspected, Kousuke began to explain. “This lady fell over and dropped her food, I believe it was my fault as I may have stepped on her dress, please excuse her undignified behaviour.”  
Shine-Ae had to admit that she was pissed off at that but had no chance of voicing it before being helped up from the ground by Sang-Chul of all people. Sang-Chul began apologising for her on his behalf, as Kousuke had.  
Seeing him guide the mystery woman away from the crowd, Randulph was left with some unpleasant feelings that he couldn’t decipher.  
To distract himself from this he turned his attention back to his son but found his gaze also following Sang-Chul. Wanting to sate his curiosity once again he asked Kousuke if he knew her. This was a question that had a very complicated answer and one that Kousuke did not want to give details on. Having received no answer Randulph changed the subject to politely ask about his son’s wellbeing.  
“You’re not hurt, are you?”  
“A little sore in some parts but I’m fine.”  
“Alright. Just be careful next time, I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.”  
“Understood father I’ll be more careful -”  
“Kousuke!!”  
Hearing the shrill voice of Megan abruptly ended their short-lived conversation. As Alyssa and his…wife also came to join their group Randulph went to his thoughts.  
Despite working in this industry with years of experience these kinds of social parties and occasions hardly made him feel comfortable. It was one thing he was sure that he and that that woman must surely share seeing her…lack of grace as he decided to put it in his head. He knew he’d be lying if he didn’t find her presence and demeanour at least a little refreshing and so Randulph found himself wishing to enquire about her further. He watched his son silently walk away as Megan set chase and saw that Yui was sporting quite the smug grin. That feeling of discomfort returned. 

Even with her pessimistic thoughts involving this party, Shin-Ae found herself surprised by how badly the night was turning out already. Although accompanied with food she found Sang-Chul’s company to be infuriating even after he enlightened her on how he ‘saved her ass’ Shine-Ae still had great difficulty in feeling thankful or grateful towards him. Every instance she’s had to spend with him has been uncomfortable.  
As displeasing as he could be Kousuke coming to find her had been a welcome interruption she had thought to herself however, he and Sang-Chul’s quickly developing argument was not. She wanted to detach herself from the tension already sick of listening to them.  
“I’ll go with Kousuke,” Shin-Ae spoke with a clearly exasperated expression.  
This was a decision she was almost regretting as once again he succeeded in belittling her with his words even if his point about grovelling on the floor was true, he hadn’t even been the one to help her up.  
“…I’m sorry for the way I acted and for embarrassing you…” She was frustrated but still apologised.  
“I’m not ashamed of you… Follow me,” Kousuke spoke softly. Shin-Ae was confused but followed behind where he led her to the ballroom floor. “May I?” Her mind and body became stricken with anxiety and panic. Nervously scouring the surroundings, she saw just how many eyes were on both of them. The gossip and whispering that rang in her hears didn’t help either but Shine-Ae knew she had to push down her internal struggle in fear of humiliating Kousuke. Its not like she had a choice in the first place, right?  
As she took his hand Kousuke breathed a sigh of relief, now focusing on leading a miss Yoo who had never danced before.

Randulph watched on, unsurprised by the young woman’s lack of experience and struggle in finding the partaking in the dance to be a comfortable endeavour. He was, to some extent, proud of his son though, dancing with her now made up for his lack of action previously.  
Yui looked on with a knowing grin, and Randulph didn’t doubt her involvement of the lady being invited here.  
“You know of her?” He enquired  
“Oh of course dear! Her name’s Shin-Ae!-“ His wife continued  
“-she sure has brought out the best in those boys, the sweet angel that she is. I have to say I think kousuke himself has even taken a liking to that girl!” Yui exclaimed with a callous grin.  
Although having put a name to a face this Shin-Ae was still an enigma to him and his wife’s details on her only brought out more questions. Randulph knew what his sons were like and he wondered just how this girl had become involved with both of them. Kousuke isn’t one for continuous engagement with people and he’s never seen her together with Yeong-Gi’s friend group.  
Bringing himself out of his thoughts once again he focused back to his son and Shin-Ae however, in direct contrast with her previous expression, she was beaming and for a single moment Randulph felt his heart clench.  
As the slow melody drifted on, he found his gaze lingering on her. It seems her newfound resolve made It difficult for him to take his eyes from her.  
If this was the side that his sons often saw then he could hardly blame them for their involvement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waaaa it's been so long I'm sorry everyone (; ;)  
> Thank you so much for kudos and for the comments on the last chapter it mean so much to someone hasn't got much experience writing fics! I'm still really insecure with my writing as I feel like I switch perspectives too often and my dialogue is terrible lolol  
> I'm looking forward to writing more personal scenes between these two so please be patient with me for now. Have a good day/night everyone and keeps yourselves safe <3

“She’s the same Miss Yoo your mother mentioned, correct?”  
Kousuke was having some difficulty concentrating, his mother’s involvement in things rarely turned out to be positive and when it came to Shin-ae he felt troubled on just how much she knew about her.  
“Yes she’s that person.”  
Randulph looked down at his son and sighed softly. “…Did you apologise to the lady?”  
“Indeed I did?” Kousuke had been almost take aback by the older mans words.  
For some unknown reason his father seemed somewhat approving of Shin-ae, even to the point of condemning his dithering inaction in helping her previously and he wasn’t sure if this should’ve alarmed him or not. First his mother and now his father had become interested in her... As his father walked off he took note of Alyssa's arrival and his brothers introductions. Kousuke huffed to himself and began heading in the direction of the bar.

“Fine. But do a better job in trying to make Shin-ae feel better.” Yeon-gi said with thinly veiled anger.  
If it weren’t Sang-chul then it’d be his own brother he’d be punching tonight he bitterly thought to himself. He doesn’t know what exact reason Shin-ae was invited here but he sure as hell didn’t want her evening to be an unpleasant one, even more so after having been forced to dance with Kousuke with so many eyes on her. From speaking to her earlier it was obvious that her worn brown jacket was the only thing that made her feel secure in this entire place; seeing as she clung to it as if it were some sort of lifeline. It was already clear that Alyssa’s presence hadn’t exactly helped either and Yeon-gi didn’t feel comfortable leaving them alone for too long.  
“What are you talking about?”  
“I saw you dancing with her you know, she didn’t look too comfortable,”  
Kousuke had given him a stern look at that. “I’m surprised you didn’t interrupt my dance with Miss Yoo, why didn’t you?”  
Yeon-gi had thought it better to keep his mouth shut than having the displeasure of continuing conversation with his brother, both were too tense already frustrated with each other and a social event wasn’t the right place for this kind of argument especially when they both knew Shin-ae was out of her element right now. Everything was starting to blur both visually and audibly. Shin-ae had just been sitting with Alyssa then...Mr Hirahara? And now she was standing next to what seemed to be the giant-est man in the world. She needed answers. “A hot giant man?”

“Is she qualified?”

Oh, had she mentioned the really hot giant man out loud? Shin-ae was struggling to stand, barely able to think straight as her head began to fill with static and her body had started to buzz. It wasn’t a sensation she could say she enjoyed, or could tolerate.  
In fact, she didn’t like it at all.  
It was too hot.

  
Too crowded.

  
Too much.

  
Shine-ae hadn’t even come to the realisation that she was being dragged away from the crowd by a Sang-chul until it was too late, but his promise of food had been enough to coax her to come easily enough before she put up too much of a fight.

  
Meanwhile Rand stood perplexed watching the young Miss Yoo, who had been brought their group by Mr Hirahara, now being diverted away by his blonde son. Shin-ae outward personality had completely changed. As distasteful as some of the other partygoers had found her behaviour, he was concerned for her health and found himself dealing with an inner debate on whether to go care for her or, at the very least, find someone to help her. His own son had not done right by her previously and he didn’t hold much trust for his business partners son either (although this is something he would never allow himself to say aloud).  
And so, having made up his mind and deciding to let go of his pride, he begins his silent goose chase through the tall halls of the mansion in the direction that he had seen Sang-chul take, unknowing that his sons are doing the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! :3  
> Sorry that not much is happening yet I think that once this whole scene is finished I'll be able to more freely write what I want and properly diverge from canon!

**Author's Note:**

> If I'm honest I don't have a plan for how long I want this fic to be but I do have certain scenes that I want to write before I finish it. Any and all feedback is helpful and remember you are loved!! <3


End file.
